


Thunderstorms

by Giraffe24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms, fear of storms, there are three parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: Part 1In this chapter, Marinette has a fear of thunderstorms.Note: Each chapter will be different; not part of the same story.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 13





	Thunderstorms

Marinette was at home alone. Marinette is okay with that since her parents sometimes went out to host an event or to bring their bakery food. However, a surprise thunderstorm happened that they cannot make it home; which Mari isn’t happy about as she whimpered under her blanket on her bed, a bolt of lightning flashed and a thunderclap came after that. Mari hated how scared she felt as Tikki patted her head, she was Ladybug, she shouldn’t be scared! 

“Why am I scared?” Mari whined as a thunderclap is heard. 

“Don’t worry, it’s normal for some kids to be scared of thunderstorms. A few of my past Ladybugs were kids and some were scared of thunderstorms” Tikki comforted her. 

“Did they ever get over it?” Mari asked, looking at Tikki.

“Some as they get older, yes, but the others still have the fear into adulthood. But at least they got their Chat Noir with hem.” Tikki then heard a knock “Speaking of Chat Noir...” she smiled. 

“Huh? Why is Adrien here in this weather?” Mari whispered.

“‘You told him about your fear, remember?“ Tikki said as she flew out of the blanket to let Chat Noir in and getting a towel so he can dry off. 

Chat Noir thanked Tikki and noticed Mari still under the blanket. He kneels next to her. “My Lady?” he called out gently, stroking her covered head. Another flash and bang made Mari jumps a little. 

Chat Noir looked at his princess sadly. He slowly uncovers the blanket and saw that Mari was shaking a bit and covering her eyes. “I’m here,” Chat Noir cooed softly. 

“I’m scared,” Mari whimpered. 

Chat Noir took that as a cue to scoop her into his arms, however, another flash and bang happened and Mari yelped as she quickly hugged Chat Noir. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Chat Noir whispered gently while caressing her head “Oh, and your parents are okay, I checked for you.”

Marnette smiled softly. “Thank you, Kitty.”

Mari nearby jumped when she thought what she felt was the thunder, but she realized that she never heard it. The feeling was- “Kitty? Are you purring?”

“Cats purr to comfort, let me comfort you by my purrfect purring,” Chat Noir winked, causing Mari to groan a bit but smiled anyway as she nuzzled his chest. It did help her by calming her down. 

Chat Noir then lay them both down on her bed as he kept purring, nuzzling her hair before looking in her blueberry-colored eyes. Mari smiled sweetly and reached up to scratch behind his cat ear, causing the purring to get louder. 

It was loud enough that while Mari could feel the rumble, she doesn’t hear the thunder, and she was too busy looking in his green eyes to see the lightning. Chat Noir leaned down to kiss Mari softly on the nose and pressed his forehead to hers; both closing their eyes. 

Soon their breathes grow soft, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Chat Noir was still purring but less and quieter, and Marinette was snoring softly. Tikki smiled as she pulled the blanket over them. 

An hour later the rain stopped and a rainbow is seen, shining in the sky as Chat Noir and Marinette sleep on. 


End file.
